Pink Uchiha's and Ramen
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: A story in which Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto deal with being in the Uchiha Clan, being The Fourth Hokage's Son, and being the pink haired girl caught in between. 08: " The young Haruno was starting to have second thoughts about her whole idea. It just screamed disaster! What the hell had she been thinking?"SasukexSakura, Team 7, Slight NaruxHina.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Its time for a braaaaand new story! The story will be at different times in their lives, meaning they could be 17 in one chapter in 6 in the next (There's no chronological order). This will be my first time writing about someone in the Naru-verse other than Team 7! Of course they'll be in it though! This one will include my usual people as well as Mikoto, Fugako, Kushina, and Minato considering my story is AU Non-massacre! So because I LOVE the idea of writing something new, here you all go ^_^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura, Team 7**_

_**Rating: T for Sasuke-kun :) **_

_**Title: Stupid Missions**_

_**Summary:**_ _**"Sasu-chan you've been glaring at Itachi all night, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"**_

_**Disclaimer: This isn't mine because if it were, AWESOME moments like these would happen!**_

_**Oh, and in my story of course the Uchiha clan is alive and so is Naruto's parents. Also he still has the nine-tails inside of him. Idk how it's possible for him to have it AND his parents be alive, but I wanted them here so use your imagination, mkay? Also Sakura's a medic-nin in this chapter. And Tsunade's Hokage at the time. (it could change based upon their age in each chapter)**_

_** Stupid Missions**_

To say that Sasuke was pissed off would be a complete and total understatement. The Uchiha was _beyond_ pissed off. And he didn't know _who_ to direct his anger at, at the moment.

The _damn_ fifth Hokage

Or his bastard of a brother.

Honestly he had enough anger to go around for both of them.

"Sasuke-kun, you're over reacting."

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"It's just a mission and I'll be back in a couple of days."

Another glare

"You act as if I'm going to run away and marry him or something."

A deeper glare.

Really he could be mad at Sakura as well. She didn't seem too concerned about the situation. At _all._

"Listen Sasuke-kun, you sitting here pouting about it isn't going to change anything. Instead you should get over it because really, _I'll be fine!_"

The Uchiha was not convinced in the slightest. He _did not_ want his girlfriend going on a mission with his _older brother_! He didn't care if they _had too_ or not!

Sasuke _would not_ stand for it!

"I don't want you going," Sasuke growled.

"Why not? Itachi's really nice and sweet and unlike _you_ isn't a _bastard_ all the time!" Sakura growled right back at him.

_And he's freakin hot!_, inner Sakura screamed.

"Hn."

"Look Sasuke, I know you don't like it, and you wish it were you, but it isn't. You should be happy I'm going with someone you trust, rather than someone you don't," Sakura pointed out as she put the last of her items in her bag.

_Damn her logic_

"Fine."

Sakura smiled at him. "Good. Now go home before Mikoto-san fusses at you for being late to dinner." She kissed him twice before he finally left.

Sakura may have calmed him down at the moment, but once he left her house he got mad all over again.

Why did she have to go on a mission with _Itachi_?

Of _all_ people?!

Itachi may have been '_really nice and sweet'_, but Sasuke had _no_ doubt in his mind that he would embarrass him some way.

Sasuke's scowl was still in full force as he walked into his home.

"Sasuke-kun, hurry and wash up so you can come eat dinner sweetie."

"Hn."

After washing his hands, he made his way to the dinner table and sat down, glaring at Itachi the whole time. Even through dinner, he kept his glare directed towards his older brother, not once looking away.

Because _dammit, he needed to know how angry he was!_

Once dinner was over Mikoto asked her son what had been bothering him.

"Sasu-chan you've been glaring at Itachi _all night_, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke Uchiha, tell me what's wrong. _Now_."

Right when Sasuke was about to answer his mother, Itachi (_the bastard_) interrupted.

"Sasuke is upset because the fifth Hokage assigned me and Sakura together on a mission."

Mikoto looked at her youngest son before laughing. "Oh Sasuke there's no need to be upset! You act as if something will happen between the two," Mikoto giggled again before sipping on her after-dinner tea. "You're just being silly."

"Silly my _ass._"

"Language Sasuke-chan!"

Itachi sighed at his younger brother. He was _over reacting_. It was just _a mission_. If anything he should be glad she wasn't assigned a mission with someone else.

Like—

_What was that kids name that Sasuke and Naruto both complained about? Ah Lee_—

That Lee kid.

"You're just over reacting Sasuke."

"I'm _not_ over reacting _nii-san_," Sasuke growled.

"Honestly Sasu-chan you should just get over it. You can't go against the Hokage orders. Now stop growling and glaring at your brother like you're going to kill him. I _don't_ need blood on my hard wood floors," Mikoto spoke, still drinking her tea.

"Fine. But make sure you watch her. And don't let _any_ bastard touch her. You included. And don't let her wonder off by herself. And if she tries to take the enemy down by herself, don't let her. Also make sure that she sleeps at night and doesn't exhaust herself—

"Sasuke she'll be _fine_. No stop it before I tell her how _worried_ you were."

"Hn."

_Asshole_

Mikoto smiled behind her tea cup at her youngest son. The boy had no idea how adorable he sounded.

_Wait until she told Kushi-chan!_

X

Sakura woke up bright and early to make it to The Uchiha compound so she could tell her (crazy, possessive, jealous, emo, adorable, pretty) Sasuke-kun bye, before he had a heart attack.

He'd just _die_ if she left and didn't tell him goodbye and _nottoworrybecauseshe'dberightbackinaboutthreedays. _

She knocked politely on their door and waited until Mikoto came to answer it.

"Oh Goodmorning Sakura-chan. Sasuke's in the living room looking as broody as usual."

"Thank you Mikoto-san," Sakura bowed her head respectively as she walked into the living room.

"I'm here now, so you can stop sulking Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared at her, "I was _not_ sulking."

_He was sooooo sulking_

"I came to tell you goodbye and this is how you act Sasuke?" Sakura growled at Sasuke.

"Hn."

When the thought of punching her (_bastard_) boyfriend in the face, Itachi cam around the corner.

"Are you ready to go Sakura?"

She smiled at Itachi, "Sure! Let's go." Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke. "_Bye Sasuke-kun_," Sakura spat with venom dripping in her voice.

Tch, he could care less if she was leaving.

The younger Uchiha was indifferent as Sakura and Itachi walked out the door.

Mikoto sighed after Sakura and Itachi said goodbye. _Why did Sasuke have to be such an idiot?_ Couldn't he just have said goodbye? She knew her son and therefore she knew he would spend the next few days sulking around the house.

And then when Sakura got back, she wouldn't speak to him until he apologized, which meant he'd spend _another_ three days sulking around.

_Kami where was her sake when she needed it?_

X

Sakura had came back from her mission three days later—as promised—and waved a goodbye to Itachi before she went to turn in the mission report.

The mission itself had been huge success. In all honesty Itachi had quickly become one of her favorite people to work with.

His was smart, cunning, level-headed and didn't have a temper like his _follishlittlebrother._

Plus he made Sasuke jealous which was _always_ a plus.

And she would go visit the Uchiha too, if he wasn't such an _asshole_. She knew how crazy Sasuke got when she wasn't there—thanks to Mikoto and Itachi—and knew this time would be no exception.

Maybe the silent treatment was all he needed. Besides it'd be good for him. And hilarious for her and he came back saying he was _sorry_ (a rare occurrence) and he wouldn't be such a bastard next time.

Oh she couldn't wait.

And it was no surprise to her when she heard from Naruto, who heard Kushina talking to Mikoto on the phone about how _'broody Sasuke was being and how he'd crack soon and just tell Sakura he was sorry.'_

Sakura was sitting in a tree reading—something she picked up from none other than Kakashi—when she heard Sasuke's footsteps approaching.

_Hm, it had only been two days instead of the usual four or five. The Uchiha had gotten soft._

'_It's because he misses us!,_ inner Sakura screeched.

_Boy did she know it._

"Sakura."

Said girl heard his voice and chose not to look up at him. _Or down really since she was in a tree._

"Sakura," he tried again, this time with more emotion in his voice.

"Sasuke."

"Dammit Sakura would you look at me?"

"I could, I would, but I don't feel like it," Sakura said, still reading her book.

Sasuke, fed up with Sakura's behavior, hopped onto the branch she occupied and forced her to look at him.

"You've gotten my attention, what do you what Uchiha?"

"Sakura I'm…sorry."

"For what Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, "For…being a…jerk."

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't hear that last part, care to repeat it?" Sakura smirked inwardly, knowing he hated repeating himself. _Especially_ when it came to apologies. 

"I said I was…sorry for being a jerk."

"Hm, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were apologizing. "

The Uchiha was getting exasperated. She _knew_ he was apologizing. She just wanted to be a _bitch _about it.

"I _am_ apologizing Sakura."

"Oh. Well, I guess I forgive you then….Or I will when you take me out for dinner tonight. And I _don't_ mean ramen either. "

Sasuke smirked before he moved in to kiss her.

"Oh, I'll give you _more_ than just dinner," Sasuke said still kissing her. Sakura gasped as he gripped her legs and pulled her closer.

She's _definitely _enjoy his _afterdinnerpresent._

_**Omg, I can't believe I just finished that! I had to stop a few days ago and pick back up today and omgifinished! ^_^ I hope you all liked the first chapter of the story! It was kinda hard writing in more characters! I hope I kept them all in character! It was fun putting in my Sweetheart Itachi-san ^_^ **_

_**But anyways I hope you all enjoyed the story and there will be more! Oh and for the Midnight Cherry Blossoms and Ramen fans, im still doing that story so don't worry! I'll either update it today or tomorrow. Hopefully today! (since I won't being doing my homework…)**_

_**So ya, hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to fav/follow my story! Make my heart melt by reviewing!**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**jazzy of the Akakstuki**_


	2. Beautiful Angels

_**Ok, its time for a brand new chapter! Sasuke and Sakura are older in this chapter. I guess they're like….20, or something :) So because I'm sitting here getting my hair dried, here you all go ^_^**_

_**Rating: T for Sasu-chan!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura and slight NaruxHina**_

_**Title: Beautiful Angels**_

_**Summary:**_ _**"You see shishou, Sasuke-kun and I got lost on the path of life."**_

_**Disclaimer: The only thing here that I own is the love I have for my Sasu-babe and Itachi-san ^_^**_

_** Beautiful Angels**_

Sakura Haruno (Uchiha as of twelve months ago—it was still kind of hard referring to herself as an 'Uchiha') sat up on her couch and attempted to reach for the remote.

_Damn, she couldn't reach it._

She strained once more until she heard a deep voice that scared the crap out of her.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment before she sputtered a reply. "I-I was trying to reach for the remote and I-"

"Sakura you _know_ you're not supposed to be straining yourself like that. You could hurt yourself."

"Yes but I really needed the remote."

Sasuke gave her a blank stare. "So how come you didn't ask for help. You know my mother is running around our house somewhere." Mikoto _never_ left their house anymore.

"I know, but I didn't want to bother Mikoto-san."

Sasuke sighed, "But that's why she's here Sakura. So you _can_ bother her. Next time you need help, _ask_. I swear you're trying to get me killed by every woman you know."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shishou, Mikoto-san, Kushina-san and my mother wouldn't kill you. After all you're the father of my child," Sakura pointed out.

"Ah." Sasuke couldn't help the pride that swept through his chest when Sakura said that last sentence. He was going to be a father. And he couldn't have been more excited.

"Since you're in here, can you go get me a tomato please?"

"Hn."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was really enjoying this; having Sasuke running around getting things for her. Ever since she announced she was pregnant six months ago, Sasuke had waited on her hand and foot, tending to all her needs.

And if he refused, then he'd have every woman down his throat.

Ah, what a great situation it was.

Sakura was snapped out her thoughts when the Uchiha came back with a tomato. "Thank you Sasuke-kun," she replied to his 'hn.' "I hope you're ready to go to the doctor today. It's time for another check-up. I'm so excited, aren't you Sasuke-kun? Pretty soon our little angels will be here!"

Sasuke smiled at Sakura. It was only a matter of time before he'd be a father. And from what his father had told him, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto's here to see you," Mikoto shouted form the garden out front.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up and hugged Sakura, "How are you! How are the twins? I haven't seen you all in forever! Anything new yet? When will I be an uncle!?"

Sakura laughed at Naruto. "Naruto, calm down. I'm fine, the twins are fine, and I just saw you a couple days ago. And you'll be an uncle pretty soon. There're due in May."

"In May? That's a long time from now! Sakura-chan it's _barely_ the beginning of April!"

"Idiot, that's only a month and a half from now."

"Sasuke's right Naruto. I'm supposed to be due May 16."

It may have seemed like a long time to Naruto, but the boy had no _idea_ what a '_long time_' was. She had been carrying around twins for almost _seven months_ and was _beyond_ tired. She couldn't even _remember_ the last time she _wasn't_ tired.

_Tch, and he thought a month was a long time…._

"Well, ok Sakura-chan. I'll wait another month for Naruto and Naruko Uchiha to be born," Naruto smiled proudly at Sakura.

The boy looked so happy she didn't have the heart to tell him—at the moment—they weren't naming their children after him.

_But Sasuke did._

"Dobe, were _not_ naming our kids after you."

"Ya, ya teme, whatever you say. I wish I could stay around longer to argue with you about it, but I have to get meet Hinata for some ramen. Something about she had something 'important' to tell me. I'll see you all later! Bye little monsters, don't give Sakura-chan _too_ much trouble," Naruto spoke as he rubbed Sakura's swelling stomach. "But when you're born, you can give the bastard over here as much trouble as ya like," he smiled at Sasuke. "Bye!"

On his way out they heard a '_bye Mikito-san_.'

Sakura smiled at the thought of her best friend. After all, his smile was contagious.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. I don't think Shishou will appreciate it if were late. And since I'm having twins, its gonna take me a while to make it from the Uchiha compound, to the hospital."

"Hn."

X

"Hello Shizune."

"Hello Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Tsunade's been waiting for you."

Sakura smiled sheepishly," Ya I know."

Shizune smiled at them as she led them into Tsunade's office and closed the door.

"It's about time you two got here. Care to explain your tardiness?" Tsunade asked them with a brow raised in irritation.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and thought of why the reason they were late.

Or more like reasons.

On the way there Sakura couldn't help but stop and admire the flowers they passed by. After picking a few, they continued walking.

When they were walking past the park, Sakura had to stop again to _'Awwwww'_ at the little kids playing.

"That's going to be us one day Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled up at Sasuke.

He couldn't agree more.

Once they were done at the park Sakura got stopped a little girl and her friends that wanted to rub her stomach. And once they were done saying _how 'pretty their kids were gonna be because you're so pretty and your husband is too'_, they stopped and got some ice cream.

They sat under the tree enjoying the warm spring breeze as they ate their ice cream, not even noticing—at this point—they were _beyond_ late to their appointment.

Sasuke and Sakura were snapped out of their shared memories when Tsunade asked them again.

"Well?"

"You see shishou, Sasuke-kun and I got lost on the path of life," Sakura answered, sounding more like Kakashi then Tsunade liked.

"Hn."

They _defiantly_ got lost on the path of life, Sasuke concluded.

The blond woman sighed; those two were certainly nothing like anybody else she had dealt with before.

"Ok, well now that you're here, let's get to work."

Once Tsunade had set up the ultra sound, Sakura got a look at her twins and almost exploded with excitement at the sight.

"Oh their so beautiful! Look how beautiful our little angels are Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, you can barely see their faces."

"Yes, but that still doesn't mean they're not beautiful!," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke looked down when he felt Sakura take his hand. "Oh Sasuke-kun, look at them. I can't believe those are ours," Sakura said with tears evident in her voice.

"Ah," The Uchiha replied. His was nearly tearing up himself. He took his free hand and whipped his eyes before the tears could rise to the surface.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Sakura sniffed, "I think I might just die of happiness."

"Hn." He knew exactly how she felt.

X

The two had left the hospital with a picture of Sakura's ultra sound and Sakura couldn't stop looking at it.

"I can't wait till there born Sasuke-kun! We're going to be the best parents ever!"

Sakura rubbed her stomach and felt one of the babies kick.

"And apparently they think so too," she giggled.

The two were almost on the way home (they had to stop and get some ramen, courtesy of Sakura) and looked up when they heard the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hn."

"H-hey Sakura-chan, teme."

"What's wrong Naruto? Is there something you need to tell us? You look like you're going to explode if you don't get whatever it is your holding out," Sakura spoke with concern etched in her voice.

Even Sasuke had to admit the idiot looked a bit shaken up.

"What is it dobe?"

"I'm not just going to be an uncle, but a father too!" Naruto screamed with the biggest smile on his face.

When it finally registered, Sakura gasped, "That's great Naruto! Does your mother know?"

"Ya! She almost died when I told her. She said she had been waiting on grand kids forever! But, man, I'm so excited! Is this how you felt at first teme!?"

Sasuke smiled—he had been doing _a lot_ of smiling lately Sakura concluded—at Naruto," I still do feel that way."

Sasuke and Sakura bid there farewells and congratulations to Naruto as they finished walking back to the compound.

X

"Mikoto-san, are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie," Mikoto answered Sakura. "So how was the doctor? Anything new to report?"

"Nope. Everything is still the same. The twins and I are healthy."

"Well that's great. It's about time I've gotten some grand kids. Itachi here doesn't want to give his poor mommy any grand kids," Mikoto pouted.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his mother. She'd be okay. After all his little brother was giving her the grand children she desired.

"You'll be fine Mikoto, Sasuke's having kids," Fugako replied to her previous statement.

"Yes I know, but it doesn't hurt to have two sets of grand children. It's still not too late _Itachi-chan_."

"Hn."

Sakura laughed at their little fight. She loved the family she married into.

"Sakura and I are going to call it a night."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan."

The couple made their way to their own home—that just so happened to be built right next to Mikoto's—and laid down exhausted form a long day.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled sleepily," Will you stay like this with me forever?"

"Forever." He promised.

_**Yay, another chapter finished! I hope you all liked it! I know I did ^_^ I just couldn't resist putting in a cute sweet fluffy ending! I just HAD too! **_

_**I hope I kept them all in character! And that no one was confused! Just remember that none of these one-shots will connect. Most of the time…..more than likely I'll add a sequel to this one. And OMG ITS EXACTLY 1 MONTH AWAY FROM MY BIRTHDAY! XDDDDDDDD Oh and Midnight Cherry Blossoms and Ramen will be updated tomorrow! (if all goes as planned ^_^)**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been having this idea for a while now :) Don't forget to fav/follow and most importantly….**_

_**Make my heart melt and review :)**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	3. Little Moments

_**Ok, its time for a brand new chapter! I've decided just to put two short one-shots in this chapter because I didn't want to publish them separately. Since it—was—Mothers day, I've decided to include more mommies ^_^ So because I love Naruto's and Sasuke's mothers, here you all go!**_

_**Paring: SasukexNaruto friendship ! Uzumaki family love, Uchiha clan love :) Slight SasuSaku**_

_**Rating: K for my little Sasu-cookie ^_^**_

_**Title: Little Moments**_

_**Summary: A chapter in which we follow the love of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Disclaimer: So not mine because if it were, the last chapter of Naruto Shippuden would have been more SasukexSakura oriented….!**_

_** Little Moments**_

His little feet scurried across the kitchen floor, in search for his favorite snack. He climbed on top of cabinets, searched through shelves, and opened every pantry in the kitchen. But in the end it was the same result.

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!"

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto sniffled and wiped his nose. "There's no more ramen."

Kushina smiled at her four year old son. "Oh Naruto, it'll be ok. We'll just send daddy to go get some more, ok?"

"Ok! Daaaaaaaaaaaddddyyyy!"

Minato looked up from the scroll he was reading as his son ran up to him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"We need more ramen!"

He smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. "Ok then," he said and picked Naruto up," let's go get some."

"Yaaaay! Ramen!"

Minato walked with Naruto in hand to the door. "Kushina, were off to get some ramen!"

"Ok honey!"

"Ready to go Naruto?"

"YES!"

X

"Oooh, we have to get this kind, and this kind, and my favorite; Miso Ramen!" Naruto scooped up as much instant ramen as he could and—tried—to put it in the basket.

Minato chuckled and helped Naruto considering he couldn't even reach the top of the basket. "Is that all son?"

"Hmmm…..no! We forgot to get mommy's favorite flavor!" Naruto walked over and picked up three more cups of ramen. "There," the little boy said as he patted his hands together," now we're done."

The two blonds proceeded to the cash register until—

"_Sasuke is that you!? Hi!"_

—they got distracted.

Sasuke looked up—his dinosaur in one hand and Itachi's in the other—to see Naruto.

"Naruto," he greeted.

"Hiya Sasuke! Are you here buying ramen too?"

"No, were just here buying groceries."

"Naruto, you have to stop running off because you see something you like. Oh, hello there Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke." The two younger boys bowed their heads respectfully.

"Out shopping with Naruto?" Fugaku asked.

"Ah, yes. Ran out of ramen and you know how he is." Both men looked down to see Naruto and Sasuke arguing; and sighed.

"Well we should be going. I'm sure we'll see you all soon considering our wives are the best of friends."

"Aa."

"Come on Naruto," Minato spoke as he pulled his son along.

"Bye Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku-san."

They made their way over to the cash register and proceeded to check out.

When the two blonds were done shopping (they bought twenty cups of ramen) they started on their way home.

"Hey dad, can we get some ramen from Ichiraku? They have the _best_ ramen ever!"

"Sure Naruto."

X

"Two bowls of Miso ramen please."

"Yes Sir Lord Hokage. And would you like anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Here you go! It's on the house. After all you two are some of our regulars!"

"Yaaaay! Ramen!"

"Thank you."

Minato and Naruto gulped down their ramen; or more like Naruto did all the gulping.

"Mmm, that was great! Can I have some more!?"

Minato smiled at his son," Sure. Another bowl please."

"Of course!" She smiled and brought Naruto another bowl. "Here you are little guy."

"Mmm! Thank you!"

After a three or four bowls later, Naruto was finally full.

"Wow that was great!"

"Come on Naruto, time to go."

Said boy stretched out and yawned. "I'm tired, can you carry me? Please?"

"Sure." He picked his son up and carried him home while he snored and drooled on his shoulder.

X

"Back already?"

"Ya, Naruto wore himself out." Minato dug inside the bag and pulled out a card. "He also made you this card while we were at Ichiraku's. "

She looked at the card and smiled.

'_I bought you your favorite ramen! I love you mommy!'_, the card said in sloppy child's hand writing.

Kushina took her little boy in her arms," I'm not surprised. You're tired after eating all that ramen, aren't you Naruto? I bet you are," she smiled and kissed his hair. "Come on Naruto; let's lay you down so you can get a good nap in."

She grabbed Minato's hand and pulled him with her.

Once they reached his room, they laid Naruto down in his bed. She kissed both of his cheeks. "Thank you Naruto, I love you too," she whispered.

"Oh he just the cutest little thing. I can't wait to tell Miko-chan!"

* * *

_**Castles, flowers, and Strawberries**_

"Sasuke? Sasuke-kun sweetie where are you?"

"He's out here with me," Itachi yelled—well more like told, Itachi was never one to yell—to his mother inside the house.

Mikoto peeked her head through the door," Ok. Just make sure you two are back in before lunch."

"Yes mother," the two answered in unison.

The two proceed playing when Sasuke asked his older brother a question.

"Itachi?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Can we go to the park?"

Itachi smiled at his younger brother. "Sure Sasuke. I'll go tell mom." Itachi walked off leaving an excited Sasuke behind.

He loved the park! They had swings, and slides and—

"Ready to go Sasuke?"

"Uh huh! Let's go!" Sasuke took his older brothers hand and ran.

The first thing Sasuke did when he got to the park is run toward the swings. He was so close when a pinked haired girl hopped on first.

And not just _any_ pink haired girl. _The_ pink haired girl. As in the one that came to the park all the time. _And_ the one who knocked over his sand castle—_'accidently'_—last time.

The pink haired girl looked up and to see none other than her friend from last time. "Sasuke-kun, your back!"

Sasuke scowled at her. "Sakura."

She giggled at him. "That's no way to treat a girl Sasuke-kun," she spoke as she started to swing. "I would play with you today, but when I'm done swinging I have to go." Sakura looked over at Sasuke as she swung," but that's no reason for you to pout, I'll be back next time." She jumped off the swing and landed perfectly. "Anyways, make sure you tell your mommy I said hi," she giggled again as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek and ran, leaving him to blush like the tomatoes he_ oh-so-loved_.

_Curse that pink haired girl_

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and pretended he didn't see what just happened. "Are you ok Sasuke? You look kind of red," he started to smirk.

"I'm fine!" The five year old Uchiha replied. He continued scowling as he climbed up on the swing. His scowl started to slowly wipe away as he continued swinging to his heart's content.

The breeze was just what he needed to forget that _pink haired girl_ from earlier.

About an hour had past and Sasuke was done swinging and already had gone on the slide a million times. He was now sitting in the sand box with Itachi making different sand castles.

"You think mom would like a castle like this?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"I'm sure she would love a castle like that."

The younger Uchiha smiled, "When I'm older, I'm going to buy her one where she can put all her flowers inside."

"She'd love that Sasuke."

"I hope so. And I'll buy you a castle too Itachi, one we can share and play in together forever."

Itachi laughed at his younger brother and ruffled his hair. "I can't wait Sasuke. But for now we have to get home for lunch."

"Ok," Sasuke got up and grabbed Itachi's hand, pulling him along.

X

"Mom were home!"

"Oh hello Sasuke-kun, Itachi. How was the park?"

"Oh it was a lot of fun! I swung on the swings, and slid down the slides, and played in the sand box. And on the way home Itachi and I played hide and seek. And he even was showing me how to throw shuriken!"

"My, sounds like a busy day," Mikoto smiled at Sasuke as she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, and I got these for you! Itachi and I picked them. You can put them in the castle I'm going to buy you!"

"Oh Sasuke-kun there lovely!" Mikoto picked Sasuke up and pulled Itachi in for a hug. "Thank you both all so much. I love my little men."

"I love you too mommy!"

"I love you too mom."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Is there a reason you smell like strawberries?"

_**Andddd, I finished! I hope you like the younger version of Naruto and Sasuke! I can just imagine widdle Naruto with his widdle chubby fingers eating ramen! Too cute! ^_^ and I just couldn't resist throwing in a lil SasukexSakura! I hope I made the Dads in character too! First time actually giving them something to say lol**_

_**And OOOOMMMMMGGG im soooooo sorry for this SUPER LATE UPDATE! But life has been not-so-friendly to me! And all I can say is three words to hope you understand: Sick, testing, and homework. Anybody in school should know what I mean. But hopefully putting 2 stories in one should make up for it? Please?**_

_**AND who saw Iron Man 3? Talk about SUPER-FROOT-AWESOME! XDDD (froot means cool)**_

_**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story! Keep calm and love Itachi! Oh and make my heart melt and review. It would be GREATLY APPERCIATED!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	4. Curiosity

_**Ok, so its time for a braaaaand new chapter This chapter has the little Team 7 in it! So because I just got inspired, and I love kids—when there not mine—here you all go!**_

_**Paring: Early signs of SasukexSakura, Team 7! And cute sweet adorable Sakura and Itachi (don't worry, I don't ship them:))**_

_**Rating: K for Kids! Also because their still too young to be cussing and stuff :)**_

_**Title:**_**_Curiosity _**

_**Summary: ******__"Hi,I'm Sakura!" She spoke with the biggest smile. "Can I touch your hair? It's very nice."_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. But doesn't everyone wish they owned Naruto? Well I do….but then if I did all The Akastuki would be alive; along with Neji and the Uchiha clan and Minato and Kushina and—you get the point ^_^**_

**_Curiosity _**

Sakurawas running around until she suddenly stopped; something had caught her attention and she had ran into it.

Or more like someone.

They had black hair and was tall and _very very pretty._

Who was this person?

She stared up at him with wide green eyes.

And he looked down at her with dark black eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura stammered.

"It's ok," was all he said before he walked away.

Sakura stared at his retreating back before she decided to follow. The person she was following felt her presence behind him only to turn around to see her gone. He then looked down and saw her right beside him.

"Hi, I'm Sakura!" She spoke with the biggest smile. "Can I touch your hair? It's very nice," she spoke innocently.

He stared at her.

She stared back.

Assuming she wanted him to say yes, he kneeled down and let the young girl stroke his head.

"Ooooh, it's so soft! And pretty! I wish my hair was like yours!" She touched her own pink hair.

"Hn."

When Sakura saw him walking away again she panicked. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Said boy turned at look at her again. Whoever this girl was, she sure asked a lot of questions. Considering her height and chubby cheeks, the girl looked to be about four or five.

She quickly ran back to his side and smiled at him.

Didn't her mother teach her not to talk to strangers?

Knowing she wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon, he decided to kneel to her eye level again and talk to her.

"Why are you following me? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sakura's smiled widened at the sound of his voice. It was interesting.

"No, I don't have anywhere to be. Do you?", she asked.

"Yes, I'm supposed to be on my way home. Just like I'm sure _your_ suppose to be as well."

"Hmm," she thought aloud," I guess I _could_ go home…..But following you is more fun!"

He stared at her again.

And she kept staring back, her smile never faltering.

"So what's your name?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to speak to strangers?"

"Yes. But if you tell me your name, you won't be a stranger anymore."

He couldn't deny the logic in her reasoning. Whoever this little girl was, she was pretty smart. That much was shown.

"Itachi."

"Hmm, Itachi? That's a really nice name!"

"Hn."

"Well, Itachi, can I come with you?"

"Why do you want to come with someone you just met a few minutes ago?" Itachi asked with curiosity.

"Hmm, I wanna go on an adventure! And you look like your fun to go on an adventure with!"

"Even though you just met me?"

"Uh huh!"

X

Itachi was almost to the Uchiha compound and the little girl—named Sakura—was still following him. The whole way there, she talked to him and told him _everything._

Apparently she was five years old, and her favorite color was red. And she liked flowers and she _didn't_ want to be a princess because they got kidnapped; but she did want to wear the dresses they wore.

Itachi was at his house now and Sakura followed him faithfully inside.

"Oh, you're home Itachi and—who is your friend?" Mikoto asked.

"Hi! I'm Sakura!"

"Well, hello Sakura! My name is Mikoto. You're a very pretty little thing!"

Sakura beamed, "Why thank you!"

Mikoto returned her smile. "Don't you have somewhere to be Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was about to answer when someone walked around the corner. And not just anyone, it was—

"Mom, look I drew you a picture!"

"Oh its lovely, thank you!" Mikoto hugged her youngest son

—Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Wait, Sasuke knew that voice. He looked up to see no other than Sakura.

The evil pink girl he always liked to mess with him and touch his dinosaur!

"Oh Sasuke-kun, this is your friend? It just so happens she was following Itachi around and ended up here."

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't tell me Itachi-san was your brother! And Itachi-san, you didn't tell me Sasuke-kun was your brother either!"

"I didn't know you two were friends," Itachi spoke with a small smirk on his face.

"Were not!" Sasuke declared.

"Oh yes we are Sasuke-kun. You're just saying that because I beat you last time," Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, how cute," Mikoto smiled at the two bickering. She was about to ask Sakura if she wanted some lunch, when a knock was heard at the door. "Oh that must be Kushi-chan! Come in!"

The four—Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura—were greeted by a woman with long red hair and her son.

"Hi Mikoto-chan! It feels like it's been forever," She smiled at her lifelong friend. "And how are you boys doing?"

"Fine." They both replied.

"Oh, and who is this?" Kushina looked down at the pink haired girl.

"Hi! My name is—"

"Sakura-chan!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Sasuke, why is Sakura-chan in your house!?" the small blond exclaimed.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, is this your friend?"

"She's not my friend!" Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh, so she's your friend Naruto?"

"Uh huh! Me, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke all play together!"

"Awww, how sweet. Nice to meet you Sakura-chan. Im Kushina."

"I've seen you before! You're the Hokage's wife!"

Both women chuckled at her.

"Well, Kushina and I are going out on the patio to catch up. You all can go play in the back."

"Ok!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed. "Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go play!" Sakura ran behind Naruto as she dragged Sasuke by the hand.

"Oh and Itachi, make sure, no one gets hurt, ok?"

"Ok."

Mikoto smiled at Kushina," Great, now we can go catch up."

Itachi nodded at his retreating mother and her friend, and then out back so watch his little brother and his friends.

Everything had been going peaceful at first, until Naruto and Sasuke were running away from Sakura.

He looked down and felt Naruto and Sasuke behind his legs, hiding from Sakura.

"Why are you running? I didn't even do it that hard!"

"It still hurt," Sasuke grumbled.

"You hit and throw like a boy Sakura-chan!"

Sakura appeared in front of them in an instant; shocking all of them.

_Even Itachi_.

"_What did you say Naruto?"_ Sakura spoke with venom dripping from her voice.

Itachi's eyes slightly widened.

Whenever Sasuke and Sakura started dating, his little brother would have a handful.

This girl had some type of temper.

"N-nothing Sakura-chan!" Naruto spoke, scared for his life. Sakura was his friend and all, but _boy was she scary._

_Very scary._

Itachi looked down at the two boys hiding behind him, wondering if he got out the way, would they be safe or not?

Sakura didn't look all that scary—well to him anyways, after all he was _ten years old_—but based on her past performance, she looked like she could rip Sasuke's dinosaur in two if she wanted.

And the _last_ thing he needed was a crying Sasuke.

Luckily for him, his mother and Kushina had come to call them inside.

The two boys ran to the safety of their mothers.

They laughed at their sons and rolled their eyes. "Boys."

Once everyone came inside and ate some lunch, Kushina declared it time to leave.

"Come on Naruto, it's time to go now," she spoke as she picked up Naruto into her arms. "Bye Mikoto-chan, see you soon. You too Itachi, Sasuke-kun. And hopefully, I'll get to see you pretty soon as well Sakura-chan. It was nice meeting you."

"Goodbye Kushina-san! Bye bye Naruto!"

"Bye Sakura-chan! Next time you can come to my house!"

With a few more goodbyes, Kushina and Naruto were gone.

Mikoto then turned to Sakura. "Well Sakura-chan, it's been wonderful having you over, but it's getting late and I'm sure your parents want you home."

"I think your right Mikoto-san," Sakura spoke, yawning afterwards.

"Come on, we'll take you home."

X

"Mikoto-san?"

"Hm?"

"Will I be able to come over again? I really like your house. It's pretty," Sakura spoke sleepily into Mikoto's shoulder.

"Why of course Sakura-chan. I was so glad I got to meet you; you're a very lovely girl. Isn't that so Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked, looking over to the younger Uchiha who was asleep in Itachi's arms.

"Well, Sasuke's tired, "Mikoto giggled," but you wouldn't mind having Sakura over again, would you Itachi?"

"Hn. No, not at all."

They reached the front of Sakura's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you silly girl, there you are!" The woman took Sakura from Mikoto and hugged her close. "Im sorry for any trouble she's caused. Unfortunately, Sakura likes to roam and walk around."

"Oh, she was very delightful. Sakura's a very wonderful girl. Considering I have no daughters of my own, it was nice to see a little girl over there," Mikoto smiled at her.

"Mommy, can I go back over to Mikoto-san's house again?"

"As long as you _ask and don't wander off_, of course Sakura-chan. If that's ok with you?"

"Oh it would be great to have her over again!"

The two women chatted a little longer before they bid each other a farewell.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Mebuki."

"Im Mikoto," she smiled. "Goodnight Mebuki, Sakura-chan."

The three started on their way back to the compound.

"Don't you think Sakura-chan would be perfect for Sasuke-kun, Itachi?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Their only five."

"Yes, yes, I know. But don't you agree Itachi?"

Itachi looked down at his younger brother in his arms.

"Yes." He couldn't agree more.

ANNNNNND FINISHED! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Idk why but I loved this idea! Its always fun to play with them as little 5 years olds! ^_^

And im sorry I neglected this story for so long. There are some excuses why I haven't updated this in a while. (School, tests, laziness, WRITERS BLOCK!) But im out of school and stuff, so when my ideas come I'll type them up for you! K?

So who's been reading? SasuSaku coming up or what? :) IT BETTER COME! I SWEAR IF IT DOENST I'LL…I'LL…I'LL…be VERY UPSET! PLEASE KISHI! MAKE IT HAPPEN!

Oh and for those of you who LOVE SasuSaku, Team 7, Itachi, Akastuki, and just other random people in Naruto, follow my instagram account! jazzy_the_akastuki_avenger. It'll make you haaaaappppyyyyy! LOL XD!

So ya, I hope you all enjoyed this and im sorry and stuff but KEEP CALM AND LOVE ITACHI! He's so hot gorgeous fine mouth watering ect etc. ;)))))

AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO READ/REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL! ^_^

Make my heart melt and review!

Ja Ne!

jazzy of the Akastuki


	5. 25 words

_**It's time for a brand new chapter! It's the first of SasuSaku month, so OF COURSE I have to publish something SasuSaku oriented! So because the best couple in existence has a whole moth dedicated to them, here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura of course! NaruHina ftw! ^_^**_

_**Rating: T for Mikoto's future daughter in laws husband ;)))**_

_**Title: 25 words**_

_**Summary: Because 25 words are all they need…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the right to celebrate SasuSaku month! ^o^ Oh idk if this is actually this persons own creation or what, but I got the whole listing idea from the story, 'The little love that couldn't' by ohwhatsherface I thought it was SOOOO cute so I wanted to try in :)) So if your reading this, don't kill me and flame my story? Please?**_

_**WARNING: The format of the chapter will be different! It'll be in a list type format thingy. But don't worry, there's still AWESOME SASUKEXSAKURA ACTION! ^_^**_

_**25 words**_

_25. Happy_

Sasuke Uchiha never failed to make Sakura Haruno happy. Every time she saw him her heart would flutter and her knees would get weak and she _swore_ time evaporated. Being with Sasuke made her, to put it quite frankly, happy.

_24. Trouble_

Sasuke knew he was in trouble the moment he met Sakura at the play ground. Ever since that moment—and every one in between—he couldn't help the attraction he had towards her.

_23. Love_

The youngest Uchiha was always told by his mother that love wasn't something to be taken lightly. Once you were in love everything changed. It was a weird yet thrilling experience, and Sasuke couldn't be happier that he found love in a small pink haired kunoichi that could punch him six ways past Sunday if she wanted to.

_22. Laughter_

Despite Sasuke's cold attitude, he often had a funny side that made Sakura laugh like there was no tomorrow. He never failed to make her laugh and she often wondered how can someone be so…Sasuke and be so funny at the same time.

_21. Kunai_

Sakura eyes widened at the amount of kunai Sasuke had. It was _a lot._ It reminded her of the time they were training and he threw a kunai right at her that she had _no_ ways of dodging.

(His excuse was that it was perfect timing and if she were to pay more attention she _maybe could've_ dodged it.)

She beat him until he was almost unconscious that day.

_20. Family_

Sasuke couldn't believe how easily his family accepted Sakura. Uchiha's usually liked to date inside their clan, but his family had _no problem_ when he started dating Sakura.

"It's about time Sasuke-chan. Itachi and I were worried you would _never_ ask poor little Sakura-chan out."

Itachi smirked and nodded his head in agreement.

_19. Friendship_

Sasuke had to admit, it was partially because he was friends with Naruto, that he had even asked Sakura on their first date. Though he knew he and Sakura would end up together eventually, it was because if Naruto that it happened way faster. Because according to him, without his help they would still be 17 and single.

_18. Ramen_

Kakashi was glad his team went out for ramen after every training session and almost after every mission. It was quite clear—though Sasuke tried to hide it—they liked each other. Team 7 had a bond like no other team he had ever seen and it was because of that that Sasuke and Sakura were dating now and were encouraging Naruto to ask Hinata out on a date.

_17. Sweet_

Sasuke hated sweets and Mikoto found that absolutely hilarious. How could someone who hated sweet things, end up with someone like Sakura was beyond her. After all her hair was the color of bubble gum, straw berry ice cream, cotton candy, the list goes on. And yet Sasuke had no problem enjoying her sweetness.

_16. Heart_

Sakura assumed that she hadn't had her heart since the age of five. It had been long gone and replaced with a new heart. A new heart that beat fast every time she thought who it used to belong to.

(He took her heart so it was only fair that she took his.)

_15. Tears_

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he made Sakura cry more times than he would have liked.

(72 times to be exact.)

And it was those tears that made him realize just how much she cared about him.

_14. Blood_

Sakura was a medic nin, and therefore she dealt with blood on a daily basis. But there was some blood she didn't like seeing. Blood that belonged to her grayed haired sensei, her blond best friend, and her blacked her love for one. Their blood left a bitter taste on her tongue and an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It wasn't until their blood was gone that she could breath properly again.

_13. Lucky_

Everyone who knew Sasuke Uchiha agreed that he was one lucky bastard. The fact that we was with Sakura Haruno was living proof of that.

"Teme should be happy he has someone like Sakura-chan," Naruto said to Itachi.

"Aa," he agreed," now let's see if he realizes how lucky he is."

_12. Best friend _

Anybody who was anybody knew that Naruto and Sasuke were best friends. It took Sakura a while to realize she was Sasuke's best friend too.

_11. Respect_

Mikoto always told Sasuke and Itachi to respect the woman they would one day marry. Sasuke respected Sakura more than any other girl—besides his mother—in his life.

_10. Red_

Sakura thought that red was the color of love. (And not because of valentine's day) After all Kushina had red hair and Minato loved it dearly. And when Naruto was born so did he. If that wasn't true love she didn't know what was.

_9. Blue_

Sasuke didn't know why, but he thought Sakura looked great in red and blue. Itachi said because it was the colors of the Uchiha fan.

_8. Uchiha_

Mebuki had decided that Sakura would indeed, be an Uchiha. She had thought so ever since Sakura was eight and now it was Kizashi's turn to realize it too. Kizashi didn't want to acknowledge it but Sakura spent _all_ her time with that Uchiha kid and pretty soon they would—just as Mebuki said—get married.

_7. Haruno_

Though Sakura was sort of sad to be losing her Haruno name, she was even more excited to be an Uchiha. If all she had to do was change her last name to spend the rest of her life with Sasuke, she would _gladly_ comply.

_6. Uzumaki_

Kushina considered Sakura as her daughter and was ecstatic that Naruto had a sister. Her last name may have not been Uzumaki, but she gladly accepted her into the family as if she was. And within a couple years she would have another daughter. A shy quite one with pale lavender eyes.

_5. Beautiful_

Sakura wasn't one to care much for personal appearances. And Sasuke was happy about that. To him Sakura was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life and he couldn't understand why she didn't think that as well.

_4. Hugs_

The pink haired girl couldn't go a _day_ without receiving some type of hug. Kakashi's was a fatherly type hug, Mebuki, Kushina, and Mikoto's were motherly type hugs. Itachi had an older brother type hug, and Naruto had a best friend type hug. But Sakura liked Sasuke's the best because his hugs showed how much he cared.

_3. Kisses_

Sasuke never thought he would get addicted to kissing until the day he kissed Sakura. He poured his heart and soul into every kiss he gave her, hoping that would say for him what he couldn't. And luckily for him Sakura received the message every single time.

_2. Smile _

In Sakura's opinion, Sasuke had the prettiest smile she had ever seen in her life. And the fact that he never smiled made it that much more special. Sasuke on the other hand thought that about Sakura. The fact that she did it every day made it that much more special. Because if she wasn't smiling he wasn't breathing.

_1. Forever _

The fact that Sasuke was Sakura's forever and vice versa was enough to make her cry. If she couldn't be with Sasuke forever she wouldn't survive. There was no one in the _world_ like him and she wouldn't even bother to see if she was right. Because she _knew_ she was. So when Sasuke asked to spend forever with her—his eyes were shining bright and his hair was mussed, and he had an honest to god smile on his face—she gladly accepted.

_**Annnnddd finished! I REALLY enjoyed writing this! This was my FAVORITE chapter out of ALL my stories! I really hope you guys liked it! It took some thinking to get this done lol :) Hope anyone wasn't OOC or anything like that!**_

_**AND OMG ITS ALMOST SASUKE-KUNS BIRTHDAY! Im so excited! SasuSaku and Sasuke-kuns birthday ALL IN THE SAME MONTH!? *explodes with fan girl screams and excitement.***_

_**Anyways, Thanx to all of you who read/fav/follow/review this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! You have no idea how much your positive feedback helps me ^_^**_

_**Keep calm and love Itachi ^o^**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	6. Your Mine

_**Ok, it's time for a brand new le chapter! After all, it's still SS month and I've got to spread the love! So because I got this idea washing dishes, here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura ItachixSakura friendship :) **_

_**Rating: T for Itachi-sans's sister in laws husband! **_

_**Title: Your mine**_

_**Summary: "After the second fight happened**_**—"**_**Didn't I tell you not to get blood anywhere!?" Mikoto snarled at them—Sasuke walked Sakura home—still all beaten and bruised and**__**oh so delicious**_**."**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine because we ALL KNOW if it were moments like these would happen.**_

_**Warning: One thing in this chapter might be different—not by a lot, it's hardly even noticeable—but just so people won't be all like, 'THAT'S NOT ACCURATE! *shakes fist*' I'm warning you now. Because really idk and Naruto Wiki didn't specify. But this story is AU, so….**_

_**HAPPY 9**__**TH**__** OF SASUSAKU MONTH! MAY THE REST OF YOUR MONTH BE FILLED WITH MUCH SASUSAUKNESS!**_

_** Your mine**_

Sakura Haruno was sitting across from Mikoto Uchiha—dubbed by her, 'your future mother in law.'—enjoying a cup of Jasmine tea. The sun was shining brightly outside and it was a peaceful day in the village.

Or at least it was.

"It's so nice of you to come see me Sakura-chan," Mikoto spoke kindly to Sakura.

"It's my pleaser Mikoto-san. After all I enjoy coming here."

Mikoto smiled at her," you always have, ever since you were younger. Oh how sometimes I wish Sasuke-kun would just marry you already."

Sakura's face erupted into a blush as she coughed on her tea. "M-marry me? With all due respect Mikoto-san, don't you think it's still too early? Were only 17."

Mikoto waved her hand around, nonchalant. "I already consider you my daughter Sakura. And you and Sasuke have been together for years now."

"B-but still, I—"

"Oh relax Sakura-chan. You and I both know Sasuke-kun. He won't be proposing for a while now," Mikoto smiled into her tea cup.

Sakura mentally sighed in relief and continued drinking her tea.

Yes, the day was going quite slow, but still, very nicely.

It wasn't until Sakura had started hanging out with Itachi that the once peaceful aura had disappeared.

All because Sakura had gotten bored.

.

.

.

"Well if you're bored, how about I teach you something new."

Sakura's ears perked up; she loved learning new things. Being a medic nin required her to learn new things all the time. Whatever Itachi—Sasuke's _hot_ older brother—was teaching her, she'd be_ glad_ to learn.

She followed him to one of the many clearings around the compound until he stopped.

"What I'm about to teach you is something that could save your life…if you do it right. It's a technique that I don't have to use much, but it can be of great use," Itachi spoke to her. "It's something that only _I_ know."

What could it be!? Something only he knew!?

But Itachi knew a lot of Justus. It could be anything.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "So look and listen carefully Sakura."

He suddenly made two shadow clones. One clone attacked the other and then it exploded, destroying itself, and the other clone in the process.

_He was teaching her Bunshin Daibakuha; The Great Clone Explosion!? Holy Shit!_

The kunoichi's eyes widened as Itachi walked over towards her way.

"You're going to teach me that!?" Sakura nearly screamed at him.

He smiled at her in return. "Hn."

Itachi moved closer to her and told her how to make the signs for the jutsu and how to perform it.

And it wasn't before long that craters—from the explosions of course—were all over the landscape.

.

.

.

Sasuke had just returned from a mission and sighed in relief when he turned in the mission report. Now he could _finally_ go home and relax; and of course meet up with his pink kunoichi. Knowing her she'd probably be wandering around his place somewhere, chatting away with his mother.

He walked up the streets and was happy when he finally arrived home. He walked inside to see his mother sitting there making something. The only problem was:

There was no Sakura.

Mikoto looked up at her youngest son. "Oh welcome home Sasuke sweetie. Come give your mommy a hug!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went over to hug his mother. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"Sakura? Oh she went off with Itachi somewhere a while ago. I don't know where. He said he was taking her somewhere."

"She's _where?_" Sasuke snarled.

"With Itachi. Why?"

"No reason," he growled as he stormed out the house.

_As soon _as he found his brother, all _hell_ would break loose.

.

.

.

Sakura was bent over panting. This jutsu required a lot of chakra. But it was so cool! She caught her breath and stood back up, ready to try the new technique once more.

"Ok, I'm ready Itachi."

He nodded his head, telling her to try again. She made the hand signs, while Itachi made a shadow clone of his own to attack.

The clone ran towards hers and it exploded again.

"Hm, you're getting better Sakura."

She beamed at him. "Thanks Itachi! That means a lot coming from you!"

Itachi walked up to her—shorter smaller form—and put his hand on her head. "You have very good chakra control."

"It's something I've always been good at," she smiled bashfully.

He smiled at her again and put his arm on her shoulder. "Sasuke has found himself a fine kunoichi."

Sakura smile got even bigger as she hugged Itachi tightly. "Oh thank you Itachi! I swear you're the sweetest thing!" she spoke into his chest. "Sasuke-kun is like that too sometimes. It's amazing how alike you guys are."

The pink haired girl was about to continue when she heard a voice.

"Itachi, what the_ hell_ do you think _you're doing_?" Sasuke asked, temper flaring.

Itachi smirked at his younger brother; jealousy written _all over_ his face.

"Nothing," he replied coolly.

Sakura looked over to the youngest Uchiha. "Oh hi Sasuke-kun! Itachi was just—"

Sasuke was in front of her in an instant, causing her to shrink some. "T-teaching me something new," she whispered, Sasuke's sudden appearance scaring her a bit.

Sasuke sneered at his Nii-San and yanked Sakura away from him; causing Itachi's smirk to grow.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke? I was just teaching Sakura something new. She was _bored after all_, considering _you_ _weren't_ here."

Sasuke's eye twitched. Oh how he wanted so desperately to kick Itachi's _ass_!

"R-really Sasuke-kun. Nothing happened," Sakura spoke quietly trying to ease the tension. She rubbed his arm, trying to cool him down before he exploded.

"Honestly Sasuke, it's not like I was _kissing_ her or anything."

And _that_ caused Sasuke to snap. And it wasn't before long a fight ensued between the two brothers.

.

.

.

"Oh Sakura-chan your back! Did you have fun and—" Mikoto gasped. She walked over to her two sons and looked up—she was shorter than them; she was _barely_ taller than Sakura—and glared at them. One brother smirking and the other one scowling.

"Where you two fighting again!? My goodness I thought you had gotten over that by now!"

_At least_ they weren't fighting here, staining her carpet.

"Itachi started it," Sasuke grumbled.

"I do believe you threw the first punch Sasuke-chan."

"You knew what you were doing asshole!"

"Did I now? I was simply helping Sakura out when you came and blew up. Instead of worrying about _me_, you should be working on that temper of yours. _No wonder_ you and Naruto are always fighting," Itachi shook his head disapprovingly.

"_Bastard_! I—"

Mikoto sighed, and went to take her seat again. "Just don't fight in here. Both of you are _dead_ if blood gets anywhere."

"Really you should watch your language Sasuke-chan."

All while they were arguing Sakura couldn't help but notice how _hot they looked_ with their hair all messed up and their clothes ripped.

If she could get them to look like this, she should make them fight all the time.

Wait until she told Ino!

.

.

.

After the second fight happened—

"_Didn't I tell you not to get blood anywhere!?" Mikoto snarled at them_

—Sasuke walked Sakura home—still all beaten and bruised and _oh so delicious_.

"Thanks for walking with me Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke as she held Sasuke's hand.

"Hn."

"You know," she began, "Your kind of hot when you're jealous and fighting over me. Though there was really nothing to fight about."

Sasuke scoffed. "I was _not_ jealous."

Sakura raised a brow at him. "Really Sasuke-kun," she asked sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked at her and brought her closer. "I'm not jealous Sakura. I'm possessive." He bent down and kissed her, earning a gasp in approval from her. "Very _very_ possessive," he said while kissing her.

He pulled away, watching Sakura catch her breath. "I don't like to share what is mine." Right when her breathing evened out, he kissed her again. "and tonight," he whispered against her lips, smirking, "I'll show you _just how possessive I am._"

_**Annnddddd I finiiiissshhhed! Woo this was fun to right! I can just imagine Sasuke getting mad at Itachi for stuff like this! After all we all know Sasuke-kun doesn't like to share! ;))))) I hope I kept Itachi in character! He was so fun to write! ^_^ and I hope you liked jealous/possessive Sasuke then sexy Sasuke ;))) Isnt he the sexiest!? *fan girl scream***_

_**Oh and idk if the Clone explosion justu is only for the sharingan, Naruto Wiki didn't specify, so I assume it isn't. And even if it is….ITS NOT IN THIS STORY! Soooo…,ya :D**_

_**Anyways, did you guys read the new chapter that came out today!? At first I was all like "new chapter? Today isn't Wednesday!? What is this new chapter everyone on instagram speaks of." Then I was like, "OOOOHHH BRAND NEW CHAPTER!" XD It was good! But im still hoping for SasuSaku!**_

_**But then I read the chapters were Sasuke and Itachi take down Kabuto and I was sooooo saaaad! So naturally I had to make Itachi's part in this chapter bigger than what it was supposed to be, but I think it all worked out! After all, what kind of older brother would Itachi be if he didn't bother Sasuke sometimes, lol.**_

_**Oh ND IM SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! I typed the first half before I went to work and the second when I got back, and its getting kinda late and yaa….so sorry!**_

_**SO KEEP CALM AND LOVE ITACHI! ^/_\^ He's a sweetheart!**_

_**Make my heart melt and review! It would be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	7. Story of our Lives

_**Its time for a brand new chaaaaapppptteeeeeerrrrr XDDDD Ive been hit with inspiration and therefore I must write/type about it ^_^ So because I feel inspired, here you all go! ^0^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura ItachixSakura friendship! (idk why but I LOVE them being friends/future siblings :)) Actually just consider this UchihaxSakura, LOL XD**_

_**Rating: T for Sasuke-kun! ^_^**_

_**Title: Story of our Lives**_

_**Summary: " Why couldn't she date the nice Uzumaki? Naruto? He was nice and kind and his father was the Hokage! What's there not to like?"**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine because if it were, a new chapter would have came out this past Wednesday -_-'**_

_**Comments: Sorry for not updating in God knows how long but I don't get a million ideas for this story like I do for my other one…. But since I go back to jail (school) on Monday, I'll be updating at school and stuff ^_^ Hopefully every Monday ;)**_

_**Story of our Lives**_

Sakura looked up at her ceiling. She yawned and stretched out her limbs, smiling when she felt the stiffness leave her body. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and got out her bed, ready to start her—wonderful— day.

A day with Sasuke was _always_ a wonderful day.

She couldn't remember the last time she had actually spent the day, or even half of it, with her moody Uchiha.

They both were on constant missions—which just so happen to be with _everyone else_ but each other—and when she wasn't doing that, she was saving lives at the hospital.

So when she found out she had a free day she didn't waste any time making sure they spent it together.

Once done upstairs, Sakura rushed down the stairs ready to leave when a deep voice piped in.

"Sakura Haruno, where are you going?"

She turned around to face her father. "I'm just going out, I'll be back later," she said and started to walk out the door.

A large hand grabbed her arm and she looked down to see it was her fathers. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

He looked at her. "Sakura, when was the last time you were actually home?" he didn't give her time to answer and started again. "Don't you think you should spend some time here? You're always gone on a mission or at the hospital or with," he stopped and scowled, "that _Uchiha_ boy."

Sakura couldn't help the smile and the laugh that came after at the mention of the '_Uchiha_ boy.' "I'm sorry I'm always busy, you know I can't help that, but I haven't seen Sasuke-kun in a long time!"

Her father's scowl deepened. "So, what's so special about him?"

She laughed again, much to her father's dismay. "_Everything_ is special about him Daddy! Sasuke-kun he's…he's-"

Kizashi felt his face scrunch up at his daughter. Of all people, _of course_ the Uchiha made her feel that way. _Speechless_. Why couldn't she date the nice Uzumaki? Naruto? He was nice and kind and his father was the Hokage! What's there not to like?

He stared at his daughter as she was still struggling to find the right words, and found his anger bubble once she couldn't.

"I don't know daddy. Sasuke-kun is just _special_."

_Special his ass._

"I know you don't like him much but, he makes me happy. Isn't that what all fathers want? For their daughter's boyfriends to make them happy?"

_Damn, she had a point._

Kizashi felt loss for words and scowled again to cover up for it.

He stared at her. Sakura stared back.

It was silent for a little longer when he suddenly thought of an idea. "Sakura, since you want to spend time with him so bad, invite him over here. That way the three of us can spend time together."

Sakura felt her eyes slightly widen but she quickly fixed her face—something she had learned to do from the infamous Uchiha himself—and answered her father with a bright smile. "Sure daddy! I'll go tell him right now! Be back in a few!"

His smirk was wiped clean off his face the moment before she left. He expected her just to stay here! Not go along with his plan. He sighed and plopped down on the couch.

_It was going to be a looong day._

.

.

.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan! It's always nice to see your lovely face around here!" Mikoto smiled as she let Sakura inside. "Coming by to see Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai! Were hanging with my father today!"

Mikoto's smile grew. "That's wonderful! I always tell Sasuke-kun he needs to spend more time with your family! After all their going to be his in-laws one day," Mikoto said as she walked into the kitchen, leaving Sakura blushing.

_If only_, she thought to herself.

Sakura sat down on their couch while waiting for Sasuke to come.

"Ah, hello there Sakura."

"_HI Itachi_! I haven't seen you since your last hospital visit!" Sakura beamed at him. "How are you doing? You haven't been over doing have you?"

Itachi chuckled at the pink medic. "No I haven't Sakura. You told me not to remember?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Of course I do! I _am_ your doctor after all. You and Sasuke-kun both. Speaking of which, where is he? Doesn't he know I'm here? I have a surprise for him!" Itachi raised his brow at the word '_surprise_.'

"Surprise, huh?"

"Yup! Surprise! Just you wait and see," she winked at Itachi, causing another chuckle from him.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see her moody Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun! What took you so long!? We have things to do today!"

Sasuke looked confused—causing him to look _just like Itachi_, Sakura noted—as he walked up to her. "Things like what?"

"Well, I have a surprise" she looked over to Itachi and looked back at Sasuke.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked; secretly hoping it was tomatoes or something. Or maybe something _even better_ that involved Sakura without a shirt and—

"Were hanging out with my daddy today!"

Sasuke's face was blank before it frowned up. _What the hell kind of surprise was that!?_

Itachi, watching the whole thing unfold, hid his smirk behind a cough.

"That's not really a surprise Sakura," he grumbled. More like _torture_.

"Of course it is Sasuke-kun! When's the last time we hung out at _my house_?"

"Almost never." He grumbled again.

"And why do you think that is Sasuke-kun?"

"Because your father hates me."

"Exactly! You guys need to get along more."

"_Especially _since that will be your father in-law one day."

Green and black eyes looked over at Itachi.

He hid another smirk behind a cough.

"Anyways Sasuke-kun, it was _his _idea!" Sasuke glared at Sakura. "And you agreed to it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It was either spend the day with you and him or not see you at all. What would you have chosen—and don't say not see me at all because we all know that's a lie!" She grabbed his hand a started dragging him behind her. "Now come on, he'll be expecting us soon," she said, ignoring the muttered curses behind her. "Goodbye Mikoto-san, Itachi! I'll bring Sasuke home later!"

"Goodbye Sakura," Mikoto called from the kitchen. "And Sasuke-kun, you better behave yourself! I don't want you being disrespectful, understand?"

Sakura stopped pulling him so he could answer. "Hn."

"_Sasuke don't make me come in there._"

"Hai okaasan."

"Thank you. Have a nice day you two!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura continued to drag him away.

.

.

.

"Kizashi, you shouldn't be so mean to Sasuke-kun. After all, he _is_ dating our daughter," Mebuki spoke behind her cup of tea.

"I don't care. I still don't like him," he growled.

Mebuki took another sip of her tea. "And why is that?"

"Because! He was mean to our daughter and he has hurt her, multiple times!" He couldn't understand why his wife was defending the Uchiha. Shouldn't mothers be just as protective, if not more, of their daughters?

"Yes, I understand that, but it was such a long time ago. Sasuke and Sakura are sixteen, almost seventeen, now. And as much as you hate to admit it, he loves Sakura very much."

Kizashi glared at his cup of tea. "I still don't like him," he grumbled.

"But _you're_ not the one dating him." Mebuki rose from her chair as she heard Sakura and Sasuke come in. "Hello Sasuke-kun! Coming by for a visit?"

Sasuke gave a small nod. _Unlike Sakura's father_, her mother was actually very pleasant to be around. "Hn."

"How lovely! Though I'm sad to say I won't be able to stay for your visit. I have some errands to run," she walked to the door, grabbing her purse off the nearby table. "But I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Goodbye Sasuke-kun, it was nice seeing you again," she smiled as she walked out the door.

Sasuke tried his best not to start frowning again. _Of course_ when he decides to come over, the _only person who doesn't hate him_, besides Sakura, decides to leave.

_Fucking fantastic_

"Come on Sasuke," Sakura pulled him into the kitchen. "Daddy, you remember Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, _how could I forget_," he spoke sarcastically.

"Haruno-san," Sasuke nodded his head—somewhat—respectively.

"_Sasuke."_

Sakura sweat dropped, _why did she agree to this again?_

An awkward silence fell over the room, suffocating them until Sakura spoke. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Kizashi glared at Sasuke. Sasuke tried his best not to glare back.

Sakura sighed, _god why did her boyfriend and father have to be so impossible?_

"So how about we watch some tv?" when neither of them answered she pulled Sasuke along, her father following behind.

For the next _hour_ Kizashi sat in the chair next to theirs and glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared at the tv. Sakura was almost tempted to punch both of them for the way they were acting; _especially_ her _father_.

"So dad, how has work been?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation. She smiled a little bit when his face softened as he looked at her. "It's been fine. Annoying, but fine."

"That's good. And how has your missions been Sasuke-kun?"

"Fine."

"Well that's great!" Sakura looked between the two of them, hoping that _at least_ one of them was smiling. Neither one of them were.

_Another_ awkward silence fell (even harder than the last) ruining the—somewhat happy—moment (which wasn't even happy at all) that Sakura was trying to create.

She sank deeper in her couch and sighed, wishing the relationship between Sasuke and her parents was _at least_ half as descent as the relationship between her and Sasuke's.

.

.

.

_Another hour_ had passed and Sakura was this close to taking Sasuke home. They were getting _nowhere_ and her father's glares became fiercer as Sasuke started to glare back.

Though she already knew who would win the '_who's glare is more deadly_' game. Sasuke was an Uchiha and they had the _meanest scariest deadliest_ glares known to man. Even _Mikoto_—sweet loving _Mikoto_—could pull it off. The thought briefly made her wonder if she would be able to pull it off once she became an Uchiha…

Her thoughts were interrupted when her father actually spoke to Sasuke.

"So when do you plan on breaking my daughters heart?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her father. "D-daddy!"

"What Sakura? I'm just looking out for you!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"But Sasuke-kun won't do that to me!"

"And how do you know Sakura?"

"Because daddy he loves me!"

All while the two went at it Sasuke felt his control itching away. _God why did he agree to this? They were better off at his house!_ The Uchiha took a deep breath before he snapped. Because if he did…

_Hell hath_ _furry like an angry Uchiha._

"Sakura." His voice interrupted their fight. "I think I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he got up from his seat. "Haruno-san," he nodded his head again and left, barely containing his temper.

.

.

.

"So Sasuke-kun, how did it go?" Mikoto asked as she set the table for lunch.

Sasuke scowled at the bowl sitting in front of him. "Hn." Mikoto's eye twitched, "_Sasuke.."_

"It was fine." He lied.

"Oh? Fine how?" His mother asked, skeptical of his response.

He looked up at her—he had grown tired of scowling at the bowl—and sighed. "I went over there, he glared at me for two hours." he spoke playing with the chopsticks he just picked up. "Then he asked me when I was going to '_break his daughters heart_,'" he frowned up again at that part, "they started arguing and then I left."

Mikoto frowned, Itachi remained impassive, and Fugaku—who had just walked in and heard the story—shook his head.

"I guess he still has to warm up to you," Mikoto sighed as she sat down.

"I hope he warms up fast. Sasuke and Sakura will be adults soon, and I know Sasuke plans on marrying her," Fukagu looked over at Sasuke; he went back to glaring at his bowl.

"Hn."

Sasuke was about to speak when a loud knock sounded at the door. He went to answer it and almost got ran over as Sakura rushed inside. "Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for my dad to be such a jerk! Really I don't know why he was acting so mean, I mean you're a great guy! You're so nice and sweet and-I'm so sorry Sasuke!"

His eyes widened slightly at the pink haired girl in front of him.

_How did she manage to say all that in one breath!?_

He put his hand on her shoulder when she stared to ramble again. "It's ok Sakura."

"But I—"

"It's _ok_."

She looked up at him, green eyes wide, before she pulled him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank you Sasuke-kun! I was scared you would hate me forever!"

"Really Sakura?"

She nodded her head. "Really."

"Oh Sakura-chan, I see your back!"

"Hello Mikoto-san!" Sakura looked over Mikoto's shoulder and saw the rest of her family. "Fugaku-san, Itachi."

"Sakura," the both answered.

The pink medic continued to smile until she realized what she was interrupting. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch! I should go now! I'll see you later Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chan it's alright, you can stay. We love having you here," Mikoto smiled at the young girl. "Ok!"

Sakura sat down with them and they started to eat in silence—a peaceful silence that she _never _got at Team 7 dinners—when she was hit with an idea. She looked up at Itachi, who was politely eating (they all were, Uchiha's had some of the best manners she had ever seen!) and smiled him.

Sasuke, who was looking at Sakura, frowned. He _hated it_ and Sakura looked at his older brother liked that; like he was so great or something.

_Tch, he was greater._

The younger Uchiha's frown grew when his _nii-san_ looked up and smiled at Sakura, before smiling at him.

_Bastard_

As if he was reading his thoughts, his smile grew, much to Sasuke's annoyance. "Something wrong _Sasuke?_"

Sasuke was about to snap at his brother when Sakura spoke before him. "Itachi-nii would you do me a huge favor?"

Everyone at the table eyes wondered over to Sakura.

"Could you come with Sasuke-kun next time he comes to my house? I think my dad doesn't like Sasuke-kun because he gives off a….un-welcome feeling," she shot Sasuke an apologetic look, "but if he sees you I think he'll like you; which will make him like Sasuke! Considering how alike you are."

They all continued to stare at Sakura—making her slightly nervous—until Mikoto smiled. "What a wonderful idea Sakura-chan."

"You really think so?"

"No."

She frowned at Sasuke. "Why not?"

"It's stupid."

Sakura felt her temper rising and if it were any other circumstance, she would've snapped at Sasuke for it. But they were sitting in his home, at his dinner table having lunch. And if it's _one thing_ Sakura didn't want to do, it was upset his family.

_You know angry Uchiha's and all that._

So she composed herself (pushing her inner self, who was throwing a fit, inside) and smiled. "Well, I think it's a good idea Sasuke_-kun_." she emphasized the suffix, letting him know just how much trouble he was in.

"It's worth a shot," Fugaku spoke, "apparently your methods aren't working; give Sakura-chan's idea a try."

Sasuke glared at his family. _Weren't they supposed to take his side? _He knew he was doomed the moment his mother smiled. And when his father agreed, that was it.

_Damn_

"Good idea Sakura. So when am I going?"

"Hmm…Friday! That way I can give my dad time to cool off. I don't know what from though, Sasuke didn't even do anything…" she pouted at the idea of her father being mean.

_She just couldn't understand why he was so angry at Sasuke!_

Sure he had _rejected her_ a couple times and he _made her cry_ a little—_a lot_—but was that a reason to hate him?

_No!_

Sakura sighed and put her chopsticks on her empty plate. "I think I should be going. I have to run to the store and get some things for dinner, plus I have to pay Ino-pig a visit," she smiled at them. "I'll see you guys later," she got up from the table and started to walk towards the door.

Sasuke did the same and followed after her outside. Once he caught up with her he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't try to act all nice now Sasuke-kun. You're lucky your parents were in there or I would have kicked your ass!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Of course."

Sakura snatched her hand away and walked faster. "I swear your such a _asshole_ sometimes!" he caught up with her again and hugged her from behind. "But you still love me."

"Unfortunately, "she grumbled. But she couldn't help but smile when she felt Sasuke smirk against her neck. "Story of our life huh?" he kissed her neck again. "Don't do anything stupid on your way home. I'd hate to have to come get you out of jail for damaging private property," Sasuke smirked again before pulling away.

She watched his retreating back and hoped her plan would work for the best.

After all, Sasuke was an _asshole._

_**And I finished! I kinda liked this one. Of course it took a waaaayyyy different direction than what I originally planned, but it didn't turn out bad! I hope you all like it ^_^**_

_**Of course I'll be posting a second part to this chapter and I already have it planned out in my head! It should be up sometime this week! **_

_**By the time you all read this, I'll already be in jail (school). Tomorrow is Monday unfortunately…. **_

_**Anyways, DOES ANYONE KNOW IF THE NEW CHAPTER WILL COME OUT THIS WEDNESDAY!? (aka Hump day XDDDDD) I hope so! The last two weeks have been weird….**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and THANX FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO STILL READ THIS AND STUFF! I REALLY REALLY appreciate it! ^_^ Maybe you guys can shoot me some ideas so I update faster? I SWEAR every time I get an idea for this story, it always ends up for my other one -_-' I SWEAR writers block is a bitch….**_

_**Keep calm and love Itachi! ^/_\^**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	8. Story of our Lives pt2

_**Ok! Its time for a brand new chapter! This one being the continuation of the last chapter! So because I love the story so far, here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura ItachixSakura friendship (I swear them being friends/future siblings is soooo cute!)**_

_**Rating: T for Sasuke-chaaan ;)**_

_**Title: Story of our Lives Pt.2 (How creative am I?)**_

_**Summary:" The young Haruno was starting to have second thoughts about her whole idea. It just screamed disaster! What the hell had she been thinking!?"**_

_**Disclaimer: This isn't mine! But its ok, ill just get a different dream, lol**_

_**Comments: This is just part 2 from last chapter, so if u didn't read it I suggest you do! But if you don't you shouldn't be that confused…I hope.**_

_**Story of our Lives Pt.2**_

Sasuke was scowling. Scowling longer than he ever had in his life. This caused Mikoto to stare at him in concern.

_What was his source of anger this time?_

But instead of voicing her question, she kept it to herself when she saw Itachi walk by and Sasuke's scowl grow deadly.

_Oh, that was why_.

She watched his eyes trail her older son wherever he walked, and not _once_ did they stray away. They followed him all the around the corner until he disappeared out of sight. And even then his eyes stayed glued to the last spot he was just in.

Truly, it was a sight to see.

Mikoto continued to sip on her afternoon tea and Sasuke continued to scowl, all while the clock ticked on the wall.

_Tick. Scowl. Sip_

_Tick. Scowl. Sip_

_Tick. Scowl. Sip_

Over and over again until her tea cup was empty.

She looked over to Sasuke again, who was _still_ glaring/scowling, ect. ect., until he finally moved. The younger Uchiha got up from his seat, walked across the room, and out the door.

_Just where was he going?_

.

.

.

"Aw teme, this has to be the funniest thing I've seen in years!"

"Shut up Naruto. This isn't funny."

A snort. "Ya the hell it is! What if Sakura-chan's dad likes Itachi more than you!"

A glare.

A pause.

A gasp.

"What if he lets her _marry him instead of you_?"

A _longer_ pause.

A _deadlie_r glare.

"I mean, Itachi is good looking, he's an Uchiha, _and_ your family already loves Sakura-chan. She could easily leave you for him."

"Shut the hell up Naruto!"

"Look teme I'm just saying. It could happen, ya know?"

"Like hell it would."

"And what are you gonna do? Kill Itachi? Like _that_ would ever happen!"

A _really long_ pause.

"You're not gonna kill Itachi are you? Sasuke!? Sasuke-teme where are you going!? _DON'T KILL YOUR BROTHER!_"

Naruto watched his best friend walk away in horror. _He wouldn't do it right?_

_Right!?_

Naruto took a deep breath.

_Of course he wouldn't._

The hokage's son walked the other way than his moody friend, to the ramen shop. And as he sat there slurping down noodles, he couldn't help but feel that maybe teasing Sasuke wasn't such a good idea.

But the thought was erased as soon as another bowl of ramen graced his presence.

.

.

.

It wasn't before long that the day for the Uchiha's to come over had finally arrived, and Sakura couldn't be more nervous!

What if everything didn't go right?

What if the two ended up fighting in front of her dad!?

What if her dad didn't like Itachi at all!?

The young Haruno was starting to have second thoughts about her whole idea. It just _screamed disaster!_ _What the hell had she been thinking!?_

She groaned and fell on her bed, beyond stressed. She prayed to kami that this whole thing would work out. The _last_ thing she needed was for her dad to declare she couldn't see an Uchiha at all!

_Seriously what was she thinking!?_

She groaned again and rolled over when her doorbell rung. She sat up quickly—almost knocking her head off in the process—and ran out her room.

"Oh look who's here! Its Sasuke-chan and Itachi-chan! Please, come in!" her mother opened the door wider and the two bowed their head politely before walking in.

"Haruno-san."

Sakura came down the stairs and saw them on the couch. She quickly composed herself and put on her best smile before making her way into the living room.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, Itachi. "

"Sakura." They spoke in unison.

The pink haired girl felt herself relax as her mother moved them into the dining room and made them tea. She couldn't feel Sasuke's deadly chakra at all. In fact he looked kind of pleasant. And even better he didn't even have a glare directed at his brother.

She sighed in relief and took a seat next to Sasuke, smiling when he grabbed her hand under the table.

"Oh I haven't seen you boys in a while, especially you Itachi-chan! My what a fine young man your growing up to be. You too Sasuke-chan!" Mebuki smiled at both the boys.

Sakura completely melted—her nerves completely gone—as her mother talked to them, pleasant smiles on all their faces.

It wasn't until she heard her front door open and shut close that she tensed up again, causing Sasuke to squeeze her hand in reassurance.

_Shit._

Her father slowly made his from the front room to the kitchen, Sakura's heart beating with every step.

_God why did she do this again!?_

His footsteps finally ceased and Sakura held her breath. He looked at all of them, eyes slightly narrowing at the sight of their guests, until his eyes looked over to his wife and then to hers.

"H-hi daddy! Welcome home!" she spit out her words nervously. She had no doubt in her mind he heard her voice trembling.

_Hell, everyone did!_

"Sakura."

"I invited Sasuke-kun and Itachi over for tea remember?"

He shook his head. "Yes I remember."

Sakura was at a loss of what to say and was glad when her mother stepped in, sensing her discomfort. "Well just don't stand there, honey. Have a seat with the rest of us!" Mebuki smiled at her husband.

Kizashi pulled out his chair and took a seat next to his wife, looking up at the three young faces before him.

"Hello Haruno-san," Itachi spoke politely, "I hope you don't mind Sasuke and myself coming over." His voice was perfectly level, and even warm and inviting.

And this wasn't even his house!

_Damn, did Itachi know to sell_

_S_akura watched her father's face, seeing if it would scrunch up like it did with Sasuke, but it never did.

"No, I don't mind at all," her father spoke before sipping on his tea.

She discreetly looked up to see Sasuke's face impassive—which was better than glaring—and Itachi's warm smile.

The young Haruno wondered what would happen next when suddenly Itachi spoke up. "How has your day been so far, Haruno-san?"

He blinked at Itachi before answering. "Fine," he took another sip. "How about yourself?"

Sakura was completely at awe at the situation. Her father was _actually talking to Itachi!?_ she looked up again and wondered why Sasuke wasn't as confused as she was! But it seemed as if he was use to it. He looked down at her and raised an brow, as if asking way she was so shocked.

It was _Itachi _after all.

She shook her head, answering his silent question.

She looked back to her father and Itachi and sipped her own tea.

_Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all._

.

.

.

An hour had passed and Itachi had made her father laugh, smile, and everything else in between.

_How the hell he did it was beyond her_, but what really got her was what he had said to Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke, your brother is a fine young man," he shot a smile over to Itachi," and from what I hear you two are really close. If your anything like Itachi says, then I say you're a fine young man too."

Sakura nearly choked on her spit and Sasuke's eyes slightly widened.

_What the hell did he just say!?_

Sasuke, recovering from his shock a little later than usual, answered her father. "Thank you Haruno-san."

"Yes, yes he is," Mebuki agreed.

By the time it was time for Itachi and Sasuke to go, Kizashi had fallen in love with Itachi, and was able to tolerate Sasuke—which was really all she was asking for.

"Oh I hate to see you both go, it's been such a pleasure having you boys over!"

"The pleasure is all ours Haruno-san. Right Sasuke?"

He nodded his head. "Of course."

Mebuki hugged both of them and let them go. "Make sure to come back and visit! And next time bring Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san as well!"

"I'll make sure to tell them. Goodbye, have a nice evening." Itachi spoke

"You too!"

"Bye Sasuke-kun, Itachi! See you tomorrow!" she shut the door and looked back at both of her parents.

"Oh it was so nice having them over! Their very polite young men! They did a great job raising them; don't you agree Kizashi?"

Both Haruno women looked over to him. "Yes I do."

"See daddy I told you Sasuke-kun was a good boy! And you didn't believe me!"

"Ah, yes my mistake."

Once she had gone up to her room, Sakura celebrated.

She had managed to get through evening tea with the Sasuke, Itachi and her father!

_Fuck ya!_

Nothing in the _world_ could ruin her good mood! Her father had _finally_ approved of her boyfriend and _now_ he even approved of his brother! Not to _mention_ she was already in Mikoto and Fugaku's good graces!

_Super Fuck ya!_

_Wait until she told Ino! The pig _would_ be so jealous…_

It wasn't until three weeks later that everything had returned back to normal…

…_Somewhat_

Her father went back to hating Sasuke—not as much as he did before though—and he still favored Itachi—he could _never_ hate _Itachi._

He was _Itachi_ after all.

Haruno Sakura sighed as she sat in her office chair, shuffling through paper work.

"What happened Sakura-chan? You told me your dad liked teme!"

"Well he did!" She put some papers in a stack on her desk. "It wasn't until Sasuke took me out that my dad started hating him again."

Nartuo looked at his pink haired best friend. What had the bastard done this time?

Insult her father? Threaten him? Disrepect him?

"What did he do?"

Sakura sighed as she set the last of her papers down and looked up at Naruto. "He kept me out three hours past my curfew…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun I haven't seen Sakura-chan in a while! Is she ok? Where is she?

"She's fine," the moody Uchiha played with his chopsticks.

"Ok, why haven't you spent time with her?" his mother asked truly confused.

Normally she would know If the two were fighting or not. Either she'd hear it from Itachi or Sakura herself or from Kushina.

Naruto told Kushina _everything_ (hello, she was his best friend!) so naturally that would include Sasuke's and Sakura's arguments!

And because Kushina and Mikoto were best friends, _of course_ Kushina told her _everything!_

So why didn't she know about this….

"She's in trouble."

"For?"

"…I got her home three hours past her curfew."

"_UCHIHA SASUKE!"_

.

.

.

"And _then_, he brought her home _three hours_ past her curfew! _Three hours!_"

The red haired woman shook her head and laughed. "And _then _what happened?!" shje asked the blond boy excitedly!

_Damn this was getting good!_

"Her dad grounded her! Meaning she cant go see Sasuke unless their going on a mission together!"

"Oh wow," she closed her eyes and sat back in her chair. "and just when Sasuke-chan had his approval." She leaned forward again, eating her ramen. "All I know is that _you_ better not bring a _certain heiress home three hours after her curfew!_" the red haired woman huffed.

"Who do I look like to you, Sasuke?" he snorted.

They both laughed at the thought.

Like _hell_ that would happen…

_**And I finished! I hope you all liked the second part! I thought it was cute and funny! Lol especially the end! I hope no one was OOC! Itachi might be for some of you but I can imagine him doing that! I mean for a ninja his caliber he should be able to do that! And plus, he's not as mean as Sasuke and therefore I think he smiles more! You know, unless it's like a serious situation or something…For those of you who don't know, the ending is Kushina and Naruto! I mean they would so totally be best friends! Idk I just imagine Naruto having a really close relationship with his mom and thus, things like this would happen! XDD**_

_**Anyways thanks for reading/fav/following!**_

_**Keep calm and Love Itachi!**_

_**Make my heart melt and review! ^_^**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


End file.
